Solo un Poco!
by Sakurablossoms'x3
Summary: Kagamile Len x Hatsune Mikuo! Soft yaoi ?  Talvez . .? asdas -muere-
1. Capitulo 01 Encuentro

**Antes de leer: ** Primero que todo soy nuevita escribiendo (?) .. aunque mas que nada haciendo publico esto.. XD.. ehh.. bueno básicamente me encanta ver la Pareja de LenxMikuo o3ó [VOCALOID [y como hay tan pocos fics de ellos me he animado a hacer varios... XD.. Espero que les guste! ;A; y si no... no sé(?) es medio largo/corto este fic pero... ;A; OMG! ... SI NO TE GUSTA EL BL~ [boys love, yaoi~] no lo leas! ;A; y eso(?).. Enjoy~ :3

* * *

><p><strong>Solo un poco~.<strong>

-"Konnichiwa, Mi nombre es Hatsune Mikuo y desde hoy estaré a su cuidado" -. Diciendo esto luego me dirigí hacia un asiento vacío al lado de la ventana, a decir verdad ese lugar me colocaba muy nervioso, ya que hace 3 años atrás tuve un accidente cercano a una ventana… Más no creo que vuelva a ocurrir así que trate de tranquilizarme.

"Extraño e incomodo" son las palabras que mas me acompañaban en estos momentos, a decir verdad, aun no aceptaba el hecho de que me encontraba en un instituto totalmente nuevo y lo que es peor que me había cambiado a mitad de semestre…. Por ahora lo único que deseo es que el tiempo transcurra velozmente, para así por lo menos ir a mi trabajo… Sé que es un lugar raro y no me gusta mucho, pero por lo menos hay ya me conocen y es mas "tranquilo".

Al cabo de una interminable clase por fin sonó el timbre, lo cual era bueno pues significaba una hora menos de clases; estaba dispuesto a levantarme de mi asiento para ir a investigar el edificio cuando un grupo de chicas me rodeo y me comenzaron a preguntar:

Me repites tu nombre! –decía una  
>-este…. Hatsune Mikuo…<br>-y tu edad?...tienes 16? Cierto?- decía otra  
>-e-eh… si…?<br>-Pero aun así lo más relevante –comentaba la más alta y a coro de voces las chicas dijeron: "¿tienes novia?"

Ehh nooo….- dije algo incomodo, a lo que una cuarta chica comento

Bien! Buena cara, buen cuerpo, buen estudiante… ¡EL CHICO PERFECTO!

E..esto… yo… -dije un poco mas incomodo que antes, pero sorpresivamente un chico alto y rubio intervino.

"chicas denle espacio para respirar al nuevo… no ven que me hacen sentir celoso"

e… okey..? .. quien es este chico ¿el popular del instituto?. A medida que el se fue acercando las chicas le abrieron paso sin decir nada pero ruborizándose por completo; él tomo mi muñeca, guiño su ojo derecho y me jalo fuertemente: levantándome del asiento, luego comenzó a caminar velozmente hasta que perdimos de vuelta al salón.

-e..etto… disculpa… pero podrías soltarme ya?

-Ah! Siii.. – dijo soltando lentamente mi muñeca- lo siento…

-ehh.. no se quien eres –dije en tono desafiante- pero gracias por sacarme de ese momento, m-me era muy incomodo… -entoné esto con una dulce sonrisa.

-jajajajá! –se rio de una manera eufórica- ¿por eso? … si no es nada… entonces me presento me llamo Kagene Len, mucho gusto! –su sonrisa se agrando mucho más de lo que ya tenía.

-ah… esto.. ehh.. yo.. soy Hatsune Mikuo.. el Gusto es mío.

Luego de esto el día transcurrió de manera tranquila… las chicas conversaban entre ellas, y Kagene-san me había incluido en su grupo de amistad.

Nunca crei que este dia hubiera causado tantos cambios a mi futuro….

* * *

><p><strong>LUEGO DE LEER~: <strong> que tal? ;A;? les gusto?.. se que este no es mucho pero es solo una introducción(?) ehh... asdssdfd no se que decir u/ú y habrán mas capítulos o3ó .. eso~ no se que decir ;A; -huye-


	2. Capitulo 02 Cambios

**ANTES DE LEER!: o3ó:** asdasds bueno aqui viene el capitulo.. a decir verdad aqui quedo mas largo que en mi cuaderno asi que lo dividire en 2(?) creo! ;A;~ eso... ENJOY!~ :/3

* * *

><p><strong><span> Solo un Poco – Capitulo 02.1: "Cambios"<span>**

Ha pasado alrededor de un mes y dos semanas desde que ingrese a este instituto, me he adaptado muy bien ya que todos en el salón son muy simpaticos y me aceptaron enseguida de buena manera, prácticamente hablo con todos y lo mejor de todo este cambio es que mis calificaciones subieron notablemente…

Pero hoy era un dia completamente extraño… sucedia algo que no hubiese querido saber nunca, a la cuarta hora , en consejo de curso se decidiría la actividad que realizaríamos como curso… durante clases la presidenta del salón diji:

-chicos, como saben debemos de organizarnos para realizar una actividad que nos una y fomente algún valor, asi que denme sus sugerencias…

-¿Qué tal una salida de campo?

-o ¿un paseo a la playa?

- yo opino que seria mejor una visita cultural.

Y asi las ideas venían y se iban… el salón estuvo discutiendo la mayoría del tiempo por las diversas opiniones, pero al final se decidió hacer una "prueba de valor", como era una actividad pequeña se realizaría en 5 dias mas, por lo que al dia siguiente se organizarian grupos de 4 personas y uno solo de 2… A decir verdad esta actividad no me gustaba para nada, por lo que cada vez que alguna compañera me invitaba a unirme a su grupo yo las rechazaba rotundamente, ya que ya había planificado trabajar ese dia.

En el horario de Almuerzo oí a Kagene-san:

-Hatsune-Kun! – me gritaba desde la esquina contraria del salón junto con mis amigos- Ven!..

Me levante lentamente de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia ellos, cuando estaba próximo a ellos pude oír de lo que hablaban.

Kaito: y con qué grupo de chicas irán ustedes?

Luki: pues yo... creo que iré con Kaiko; Gumi y Gackupo, cierto?

Gackupo: sii! Fuimos premiados –risa extravagante-

Todos nos reíamos de la manera en que hablaban los chicos, aunque sinceramente yo me reía mas de la propia risa de Gackupo... era tan épica… Así continuaron hablando todos; diciendo con quienes irían a esta experiencia.

Kaito: yey! [onó] ya todos sabemos con quienes iremos… stop!.. Hatsune-Kun tú aun no has dicho nada –me dirigió una mirada atemorizante.

Gackupo: es cierto... yo vi a la mayoría de las chicas pidiéndote que las acompañaras… pero no les respondiste…

Ted: Por lógica y descarte… quedas SOLO!... con… Len!

Len: Sii! [;D]

Nero: si... y así estaría formado el grupo de dos personas - todos comenzaron a dirigir su mirada hacia mí... así que respondí:

"ehh… lo... siento… pero...no creo que valla... Lo... lamento [n^n"]

Len: QUE QUÉ! –exaltándose – enserio me dejaras solo?

-eh... sii… -musité – no podre ir... debo de tra…- me quede en silencio justo en el momento preciso… se me había olvidado por completo que no debía de mencionar aquello, ya que el instituto prohíbe que sus alumnos ejerzan trabajos de medio tiempo y sobre que mis compañeros no se debían de enterar porque si no me irían a ver.

Kaito: Tra…? "tra" que? Trapear?... o mejor dicho trabajar?- aquello lo dijo gritando así que en un dos por tres el salón completo estaba rodeándome… Así que apenas se me dio la oportunidad, me levante y Salí corriendo yéndome directamente a mi trabajo…

*Ya en el trabajo*

-mooooh! [;A;] Rayos ¡! Como diantres fui tan estúpido y dejar mi maletín en el salón!... lo peor es que ya es tarde y el instituto debe de estar cerrado!

-Que tanto te preocupas! Despreocúpate un poco… alguno de tus compañeros te lo debe de haber guardado- me decía Shion Akaito-Sempai; mi compañero de trabajo; mientras me tocaba y despeinaba mi cabello.

-pero es que tengo mi celular allí! [;A;] e inclusive tengo mi billetera…

-no te preocupes, Mikuo-Kun… mejor cámbiate y alégrate!, recuerda que las chicas que vienen a este Host Club te vienen a mirar tu rostro y no se lo puedes mostrar así… a menos que quieras que el jefe te despida… -serio- Ah! Por cierto hoy día tu terno está en la lavandería de al frente: es el gris azulado así que más te vale que te apures porque hoy tu lista está repleta.

-H-hai! – luego de aquello me dirigí velozmente a la lavandería y me cambie de igual manera, aun no se qué habrá sido de mi maletín mas trate de preocuparme "solo un poco menos"…

* * *

><p><strong>DESPUES DE LEER!<strong>: y.. ¿Qué tal? adas ;A;? se que no soy la mejor escritora ni nada.. pero ojala lo hallan entendido! ;A; bueno como dije ahora subire la contiacion de este capitulo! y pues veamos que sucede? o/ó?


End file.
